


City of the Ancestors

by LadyPenn (i_write_a_lot)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/LadyPenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla Emmagen had lived her life dreaming that she would never see the city of the Ancestors. So after things finally die down a little when being rescued and she’s in her quarters for the first time, she takes a few moments to reflect on how much the unexpected had occurred over the course of several days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City of the Ancestors

Teyla Emmagen had lived her life as a child listening to the stories about how the Ancestors used to be the one race that were able to fight the wraith head to head. How their beautiful city was a thing of hope and peace for others throughout the galaxy. 

And now…

She was inside the city itself.

It was almost like living in a dream, the city was so incredibly beautiful-more beautiful than she could have ever imagined. She believed that the city would become the thing of hope for this galaxy once more.

At least after the Earthers manage to restore it to its former glory…

For the city was badly damaged, having been beneath the water when she had first entered it, and they had escaped one form of certain death to come upon another, or so she and her fellow Athosians thought. 

But then the Earthers had prevailed, and they had managed to raise the city so that it was settled on top of the ocean water, as though it were a natural thing to do.

She even had her own room within the city now.

And she was the leader of the Athosians, who were now living within the city, which made her one of two main leaders of the people of Atlantis.   
She was living in a world of dreams.

She turned over on her bed and stared up at the ceiling now, instead of the metallic grey and brown walls. The ceiling was faintly blue/grey, and very pretty. Though she missed the stars of the nighttime sky that achingly called to her.  
She was living in Atlantis, she thought again.

Slowly…evenly…her breath became that of what one’s breath did on the verge of sleep, though her eyes weren’t fully closed. Her thoughts managed to slow to a crawl, and she became aware of just how silent it was within her room. 

There was no sound of the wind through the trees. There was nothing to indicate that she was outside, in the woods where it was peaceful when there weren’t wraith around.

Her eyes slipped close completely, and her last thought before she entered sleep was a pleasing one.

This is now my home.

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after Rising Parts 1&2.


End file.
